


AnE OneShots

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: AU-No Demons/Human, Angst, Bisexual Okumura Rin, Female Okumura Rin, Fluff, Humor, In some chapters, Multi, Pansexual Shima Renzou, Rin is like human rin in the first chapter/episode, adding tags as we go, how is that not a tag??, in the second chapter, most are Rin-centric, post Kyoto Arc, shura is a good mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: AnE OneShots hope you like!





	1. Chapter 1

Rin Okumura was laying on top a of roof in Kyoto. While her ex-friends were laughing and fooling around, She tears up even more from that sound.

they all hate her ever since she let her flames go wild to fight against Amaimon. She did it to protect them but they all shun her and despise her.

”what’re you doin’ up here?” Rin turns back to her mentor. Rin glares while trying to hide her tears at the same time, “none of your business Shura, go away” she looks back and listens to The laughter.

Shura Smacks her on the head, “Ow!” 

“What was that for?!” She says exasperated. “For being a brat I’m trying to be comforting” Rin raises an eyebrow at her. “Really? Cause’ I don’t see you saying anything actually comforting, sides’ I don’t need it anyway”

Shura grumbles and sits down next to her. Rin scutes away not wanting to touch her Incase she flames up, Shura rolls her eyes and pulls her close. “Yer’ not gonna hurt me stop being stupid.” 

“You don’t know that” Rin whispers

Shura looks at her “I know you’re not gonna hurt me now Shut Up And let me hold you” 

Rin gets a confused look on her face, “why do you want to hold me?” “Because I can see it all written on yer’ face that you want to be held you’re a touch-starved brat”

Rin doesn’t say anything but leans into her touch. “Why” she whispers, “why what?” Shura asks. “Why are you being nice? I thought you hated me plus you’re an exorcist and I’m a demon”

Shura is silent for a moment before she smacks Rin on the head again.

”WOULD YOU STOP THAT” Rin yells holding her head in pain, She’s about to go off again before Shura pulls her into a hug.

”it’s because I think of you as family and yes I’m an exorcist and you’re a demon but you’re alone half demon which makes you half human, that’s why I’m doing this now shut up” Shura explains.

Rin has tears in her eyes again but this time they’re happy tears, she smiles and lets Shura hold onto her. “Okay” She whispers.

”Shura?”

”hmm”

”Thank you”

”no problem you’re family”

The End


	2. You’re gonna be my friend (lover) like it or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pan!shima hell yeah

Rin Okumura was walking around his school, everyone was walking or jumping out of his way. _Well_

 _w_ ho wouldn’t when you’re the Demon Child. 

Everyone but a certain male with pink hair. Who is admittedly cute, Just looks at him. He smiles and waves, that confuses him; no one ever smiles or waves at him. He sneers and gives his best death glare at the pink haired male. He looks confused but shrugs turning away.

”Who was that? All I did was wave and smile” Shima asks, some random dude looks at him. Face full of shock, Shima gives him a werid look. “What?”

”dude, that’s Rin Okumura”

”...okay?”

”the demon child”

”uh huh”

”basically he’s that bad boy of the town. Do No Fuck With Him, And I’m looking at you Mohawk guy, you may be more muscular but I’ve seen him and a lot of people can confirm. That he can and will kick your ass.” The random dude says.

Bon brows furrowed, “are you serious?” Bon asked. Not believing this, the random dude sighs, “you’re just like youshi Hamadan, and he ended up in the hospital because of Okumura.”

”May- maybe we we should st- stay away from him” Konekomaru says fiddling with his shirt, “I would listen to your friend if you don’t want to end up in the hospital like youshi” Random dude guy walks away to his buddies. 

“I’m gonna become his friend” shima suddenly says, “what!” Konekomaru squeaks out. “This Guy sounds dangerous”

”I agree” Bon says.

”Well, I think he’s just lonely I mean we’ve heard rumors before we even came here and he just sounds like a lonely depressed kid. So I will do the honors of becoming his friend” Shima says with determination.

”ITS YOUR FUNERAL BRO” another random dude yells.

- **Time** **Skip-**

 **”** What” Rin asks with a sneer, he looks up at the pink male that plopped himself across from him. Pink guy smiles, “hi! I’m shima Renzou” shima sticks out his hand, Rin just stares hard at him until he pulls it back.

Shima gives a hesitate smile, “so uh-“ he gets cut off

”what do you want? Are you hear to try to fight me? Cause’ I will gladly do so if it gets you away from me. And don’t think I don’t notice your friend over there with the muscles, I’ve taken worse down don’t test me.” Rin snarls, Shima shakes his head. “No! No!” He waves his hand and exclaimes loudly.

The cafeteria is looking at them, “I just wanted to be your friend okay! You seem lonely! And sad! I just wanted to see if you want to hang out!” Shine rushes out. Rin gives him a look of shock which turns to anger fast. “If you don’t want socked in the jaw I suggest you get away from me” Rin threatens.

Shima gets up and walks away quickly, he turns around for a split second. “Will be your friend Okumura Rin, mark my words!”

and that’s end of lunch.

- **Time** **skip** -

by The End off school Rin is about ready to punch this guy square in the face. Shima Jogs up to him, he’s about to say something before rin snaps.

”WHAT DO YOU WANT?! ALL DAY YOU’VE BEEN SAYING YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND!”

”Yeah becau-“

”IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?!”

”NO OF COURSE NOT”

”YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND?! WHO WANT TO GET CLOSE TO ME?! LET MY  GUARD DOWN?! GET CLOSE TO ME LEARN MY SECRETS THEN HUMILIATE ME BY SPREADING THEM?! BECAUSE GUESS WHAT BUDDY NOT GONNA HAPPEN” By the time rin is down screaming pink hair guys two other friends show up by his side. “Shima-“ “Shut Up Bon”

”Look Okumura I’m not hear to humiliate you, I want to be your friend. People go on about how you’re so dangerous and so bad, but all I see is a lonely depressed sixteen year old so you’re going to come with us and play video games and we’re all gonna become best friends and I’m not taking no for an answer” Shima says.

Rin let’s out a tiny laugh and a small smile, “you’re not leaving me all are you?”

Shima smiles.

At 16 it takes nearly six months before Rin let’s himself become their friend.

at 17 Rin realizes he has a crush on shima.

at 18 shima comes out to him as pansexual and rin comes out to him as bisexual.

at 19 they start dating.

at 20 shima says He loves him and wants to move In together.

at 21 shima gets down on one knee and proposes.

at 22 they get married

at 23 they both adopt a litte girl and name her Shura after The woman is the mother rin never had for so many years of his life.

at 24 they both live happy and blissfully.

 **The** **End.**


End file.
